


Just the Way You Are

by ladywinchester1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Smut, F/M, NSFW, SPN - Freeform, SPN Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinchester1967/pseuds/ladywinchester1967
Summary: Pairing: Dean Winchester x Female CharacterSummary: After a string of bad dates and the end of a toxic relationship, our Female Character comes to see her best friend, Dean, in a new light.Warnings: SMUT. All of the smut. Thigh riding, dirty talk, mentions of masturbation and drunkenness, fingering, oral (female receiving), spanking, insecure female character, a SLIGHT praise!kink and angst (if you squint), depiction of domestic violence, swearing and unprotected sex (wrap it up kids!!)A/N: Well this one just jumped out and bit me honestly, hope you enjoy! Kind feedback is always welcome. Unbeta’d, all mistakes belong to me.





	Just the Way You Are

“And it’s so, it’s so sad to think that she don’t see what I see. But every time she asks me, “Do I look okay?” I say

When I see your face, there’s not a thing that I would change, cause you’re amazing just the way you are.” ~Bruno Mars

 

She stormed out of the restaurant; the tears she’s been holding back finally falling out of her eyes as she walked down the side walk. She instantly reached for her phone as she walked, trying to steady her breathing. Once her contacts list was open, she tapped Dean’s name. The phone rang twice before he answered.

“Hey!” He greeted her “Didn’t think I’d hear from you tonight.”

Dean Winchester had been her long time friend and partner in crime. He knew she had a date tonight because she’d told him how much she’d been looking forward to it.

“Are you at the bunker or the motel?” She asked

“Bunker, why what’s up?” He asked, sounding concerned.

“I’m fine,” she told him “but, can I come over? Or can you meet me at my house?”

“What’s wrong?” Dean demanded, his protective side coming out.

“Dean,” she said, more tears rolling out of her eyes “please, can you just-“

“I’ll be at your house in twenty.” He told her and hung up.

 

Once she reached home; she barely had time to take her high heeled boots off before she heard a knock at the door. She checked the peephole and saw that it was Dean. She quickly opened the door and he walked in. Tall and muscular, he nearly took up the door frame. Wearing his signature coat, flannel shirt, jeans and boots; his expression read like he wanted to kill someone.

“Who do I need to beat up?” He asked, seeing the black lines of eyeliner and mascara on her face. Wearing Harry Potter socks, a dress with a white top and a black tulle skirt and her hair in a half up ponytail and red lipstick; Dean frowned.

“No one.” She told him as she closed the door behind him and locked it. They walked into the living room and Dean made his way over to the bar she had set up in the corner.

“You sure?” He asked as she flicked on a light in the living room “because one; you look really pretty and two; anyone that makes you cry is dead.”

She cracked a smile and sat on the couch.

“Thanks, I got stood up.” She told him, tucking her legs under herself.

Dean poured both of them a drink and looked at her.

“Seriously?” He asked and she nodded

“Second one in two months.” She said “And you wonder why I don’t date.”

“TWO?!” Dean asked and made his way over to her, glasses in hand and he sat on the couch. “You’ve had two guys stand you up?”

She nodded as he handed her a glass.

“Thank you,” She told him and took a sip of whiskey “not like I’ve never been stood up before.”

“Whoa,” Dean said and knocked his drink back “it’s that bad?”

She nodded

“I don’t know what it is,” she said and got up. She went over to the bar, grabbed the bottle of whiskey and came back “I’m about to get dramatic, forewarning you.”

“Go ahead and get it out.” Dean told her. When she used that phrase, it meant she had a bunch of racing thoughts to get out of her head. He was happy to listen however; she was normal. Regular job, regular friends; she didn’t live the hunting life and Dean enjoyed hearing what she had to say. It was like getting a glimpse into a regular life.

“Dean, I literally can’t get a guy to look at me even if my hair is on fire,” she said “and then I finally do and weed through all the creepers and weirdos and find maybe ONE that seems worth a damn or decent looking, he’s either not into me or he acts like he is, but all he wants is sex. Which is all well and good, but once you get him in the bedroom, he has no fucking clue what he’s doing!”

Dean burst out laughing

“You laugh! I had a guy down there” she made a motion toward her crotch “for twenty minutes and I didn’t feel a thing. Not a damn thing.”

“That fucking bad huh?” Dean asked she she nodded as she knocked her drink and poured another.

“Maybe it really is me.” She finally said and Dean snorted as she passed him the bottle. “My standards are too high and I’m old fashioned.”

“Old fashioned isn’t a term I’d use to describe you.” He said as he took the bottle.

“I am, in that I like when a guy opens doors for me and walks me to my door, like you do.” She told him.

“John Winchester wasn’t much of a Dad,” Dean said “but he did teach us that women should be respected.”

“I’m going to die alone,” she told him “with forty cats.”

“Like you would complain about having forty cats,” he retorted “Miss I feed every stray that runs up on my porch.”

“Kind of like you and Sam?” She shot back and took a shot.

“Touché,” He said “No way it’s you, it can’t be.” He poured himself another drink.

“Oh?” She asked “and what does that mean?”

Dean knocked back his drink and took a deep breath. She was his best friend; the person he talked to when he couldn’t talk to Sam. The one the confided everything in, she incessantly worried about him while he was on the road and demanded check ins to know that he was safe.

And he’d been in love with her since the day they met.

“I have a lot to say,” he prefaced “so yeah.”

She raised an eyebrow, her heart racing.

“I’ll try not to interrupt.” She told him

He poured another shot and took it before continuing.

“It isn’t you because you’re awesome. You’re smart, probably one of the smartest people I know and for some guys, that’s intimidating.”

“I’m not playing dumb to get guys to like me.” She interjected.

“I’m not saying you should, because you should not. Ever.” Dean corrected her “if a guy is scared off by how smart you are, he’s a pussy.”

This made her laugh and he added

“You said you wouldn’t interrupt.”

“I said I would TRY not to,” she told him “remember?”

“Well, I’m gonna need you to not.” He told her firmly but nicely at the same time. If he didn’t say what he had to say now, he never would. She nodded and he went on.

“You go into everything with your whole heart, you say exactly what’s on your mind and you’re a fucking knock out.”

“I tried today.” She said and he gave her a look “sorry. I’ll stop.”

“Thank you,” He said “even when you don’t try, you look fucking amazing. Your standards aren’t too high, you just want the respect a woman deserves. Again, to the wrong guy, that’s intimidating.”

She bit her lip to keep from piping up and he said

“Okay, NOW you can say what you’re thinking.”

“So, my problem is that I’m smart and pretty?” She asked

“You’re not pretty,” he said “you’re gorgeous.” Her cheeks flushed and she looked away from him. “YOU aren’t the problem,” he added “it’s the guys you try to date. Find a guy that respects you for who you are and isn’t so easily scared off. Someone that knows how to treat you right.”

Memories came washing over her. He’d always treated her right; he opened doors, pulled out chairs, picked her up exactly when he said he would (if not earlier) and walked her to her door. He listened when she talked and always made her feel like the most important person in the world when they hung out. Her eyes went wide and she clenched her jaw to keep it from hitting the floor as her heart raced. Her eyes met his and he had a quizzical look on his face.

“What?” He asked

“You’re right,” she breathed “it isn’t me.”

“Told you.” He said, looking proud of himself.

“It’s you.” She told him

He raised his eyebrows and asked

“Me? What did I do?”

She let out a shaky breath as her heart nearly beat out of her chest.

“You set the bar,” she said “the bar for how I should be treated and it’s so high no one can reach it.”

They stared at each other in silence for a few moments and she put her glass to the side. The feelings she’d denied for longer than she cared to admit bubbled to the surface as she scooted closer to him, her knees up against his thigh. The electrical currant between them was nearly palatable; the heat coming off their bodies rode the line between pleasurable and nearly unbearable.

“Dean,” she breathed, trying to steady her hammering heart “tell me to fuck off before-“

“I can’t,” he interrupted, putting his glass to the side “I won’t. Not to you.”

Her breath caught in her throat, her pulse pounding and her mouth going dry.

“I want you,” He told her “more than anything. If you’ll let me, I’ll show you how you should be treated.”

That was all it took; she leaned forward, her lips crashing into his.

As much as she was ashamed to admit it; she’d always wondered what it would be like to kiss Dean. She’d seen him kiss plenty of girls and seethed with envy; her imagination didn’t even compare to the real thing. His mouth was soft but strong as the same time, the scruff on his face scratched her mouth. She pulled back just far enough for him to place a hand on the back of her head and their eyes met, an entire conversation taking place between them without either of them uttering a word. She nodded and he dove back in for more. This kiss was more intense than the last one, his mouth worked over hers as she slid her hands up his chest and around to the back of his neck, her fingers in the short hairs on the back of his head. His tongue swept across her lip, asking to enter. She opened her mouth and his tongue slid in, dancing with hers. He tasted like whiskey and red meat; better than she’d ever imagined. When his tongue returned to his mouth, she let out a breath before kissing him again.

“Dean.” she sighed as their mouths parted. He pulled back, his fingers tangling in her hair.

“Hm?” He asked, going in for another kiss. She obliged before answering him. She pulled back, her eyes coming to a rest on his face. She stood up, biting her lip and extending her hand to him; nervousness over taking her system. He took her hand and stood up.

“You’re all clammy,” he commented “are you sure you want to do this?”

“I do, and I’m sure. It’s just,” She exhaled “I’m worried about this wrecking what we already have. I can’t lose you Dean, you’re my best friend.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” He said, his fingers threading through hers “I care about you too much to let you go.”

“What if I’m not good? What if I’m a shitty lay?” She asked, her insecurities shining thorough. Dean pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

“What makes you think you’re a shitty lay?” He asked

“Tyler.” She said simply.

The mention of her ex’s name was enough to make Dean’s hands twitch with anger. Tyler had been her weak spot. Dean had watched his friend go from bubbly and happy to deflated and withdrawn when Tyler was around. One night; she’d gotten drunk and confessed to Dean how emotionally abusive Tyler was and how scared she was of him. The memory of his last encounter with Tyler came back to him in a sudden flash.

“Can I borrow you?” Tyler had asked, not waiting for her to respond before grabbing her hands and dragging her into a corner of the room. Dean watched as Tyler backed her into said corner, her face hidden by the shadows and Tyler’s broad shoulders. Sam had been talking, but Dean wasn’t paying attention. He watched as her argument with Tyler became more heated and she tried to leave. He harshly grabbed her arm and she tried to wrench away from him as Dean started to cross the room, his gaze locked on to them. Dean watched as Tyler raised his hand and back handed her across the face as she crumpled to the ground. Dean’s vision went red, his blood boiling in his veins. He sneered as he slammed Tyler into a wall, holding him up off the ground by the collar of his shirt.

“You think you’re hot shit hitting her?” Dean asked, practically flaming at the mouth as Sam helped her up off the ground.

“DEAN, NO PLEASE!” She screamed

“NO ONE should hit you!” Dean yelled and she cowered into Sam’s embrace “EVER!”

“This isn’t your fucking concern pretty boy!” Tyler had fired at Dean

“I’m MAKING it my fucking concern when you put your hands on her.” Dean had growled in Tyler’s face “You want to pick on someone, pick on someone you own god damn size.”

“She’s a mouthy little bitch that needs to learn-” Tyler started before Dean punched him squarely in the nose, a sickening crunch and Tyler’s scream of pain echoing through the bar.

“Poor choice of words pal!” Dean yelled and held a slumped over Tyler up, blood pouring out of his nose and down his shirt, mixing with the tears running out of his eyes “You touch her again, you’ll have more than just a broken nose.” Dean warned him and then dropped him.

 

 

She hadn’t been too pleased about it, but Tyler ended up breaking up with her because “if you’re going to associate with that fucking psycho, I don’t want you in my life.” He had told her.

“What did he say to you?” Dean asked as calmly as he could manage. She pulled back and wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“That the stuff I like in bed is weird.” She muttered

“Come on, it can’t be THAT weird.” Dean said.

“For him it was,” she told him “are you sure you want to hear this?”

“Considering you were just about to take me upstairs to your room, yeah; I should probably know.” Dean said with a smile, his fingertips tracing over her cheek. “Lay it on me.”

“I like my hair being pulled,” she started “being spanked, dirty talk, being dominated and manhandled, but I also like slow and sweet. You know? Love making?”

“And what did he like?” Dean asked

“Missionary.” She said

“And?” Dean inquired

“And what?” She asked “that was what he liked. Nothing more.”

“Did you even get off?” Dean asked, looking perplexed.

“If I tried to touch myself to get me there, he’d get mad and stop. He said that made him feel bad, but he wouldn’t touch me other than to hold my hips.” She explained.

“Did he go down on you?” Dean asked and she shook her head

“No,” she said “he never wanted to, even when I got him to he didn’t even try. But, by god he got blowjobs.” She rolled her eyes.

Dean’s jaw clenched and without a word, he took her hand again and pulled her up the stairs to her bedroom. Once they entered the room, she shut the door behind her and he pinned her against it; holding her hands above her head by her wrists, her hips held to the door by his, one of his legs between hers.

“Tyler was a pussy,” he said, his green eyes burning with and angry fire “I want to do this, but you need to tell me it’s okay.”

She was a tad frightened by the expression on his face, even though she knew it wasn’t directed at her. His face softened and he brushed his nose against hers.

“You deserve everything and so much more,” he told her “this is the least I can do.”

She nodded

“Yes,” she answered “it’s okay.”

“We need a safe word, just in case.” He told her.

She quickly glanced around her room and saw the coffee mug on her desk that read “oh for fox sake!” on it with a picture of a fox wearing a scarf and glasses.

“Fox,” She said “safe word is fox.”

“One more thing,” he said “what do you call a guy in bed?”

“By his name,” she said and smirked “or whatever he wants to be called.”

“Dean or Sir works for me.” He informed her and she let a smile cross her face.

“Perfect,” She said “my name, baby, baby girl, stuff like that is all good. No bitch, slut, whore or anything like that though.”

“Deal.” He said and kissed her hard, taking her breath away. He moved his lips from hers to her cheek and jaw. He caught a whiff of her perfume, his lips curling into a smile. “Mh, you smell so good baby girl.”

She gasped as he nibbled on her neck, she hips involuntarily grinding against his thigh, making a growl come from his throat.

“You’re eager aren’t you baby?” He asked in her ear.

“Yes.” she breathed out.

This was actually happening, she realized. This wasn’t a dream or a shameful fantasy. “Let’s see what you can do.” He said and released her. He walked over to the edge of her bed and sat down.

“Come here baby girl.” He said and made the “come here” motion with two fingers. She walked over to him and she stood in front of him. “Take your dress off.” He commanded.

She nervously undid the belt around her dress and let it fall to the floor. She grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it up and over her head. She had on a matching set of purple lingerie with white lace on it. She stood still as Dean took her in, his gaze slowly meeting hers.

“Fuck,” he said quietly “you go all out for your dates?”

“Try to.” She said and closed the distance between them, then she straddled his lap. Her hands on his shoulders and his hands on her lower back. He kissed her; taking his time to kiss her tenderly and then said

“Ride my thigh.”

She lowered her covered sex on to his thigh and slowly began to move her hips back and forth; the denim fabric of his jeans creating just the right amount of friction. He dug his fingertips into her back as she sighed against his mouth.

“Feel good?” He asked as their kiss ended and she nodded.

“Yeah,” she answered “so good.”

He could feel the wetness from her growing on his jeans and he let out a groan.

“Fuck, this is hotter than I imagined.”

“You thought about this?” She asked “Huh?”

He bit his lip as her speed increased.

“Yeah, I’ve thought about this,” he said, sliding his hands down to her butt “and squeezing this perfect ass,” which he did “what you’d look like when I go down on you, the noises you’d make.”

“Mh, naughty boy,” She said “You think about fucking me cowboy?”

“I’ve jacked off thinking about fucking you baby,” he admitted “I’ve thought about fucking you so hard, you’ll walk funny for days.”

“Oh fuck, Dean!” She cried out, her orgasm approaching with lighting speed. He quickly slid his hands up her back and unhooked her bra in record time. He slid it off her her and licked his lips.

“Thought about sucking on these too.” He said, his tone low as he lowered his head, catching her right nipple in his mouth, his tongue circled and then he sucked on her nipple; the sensation rocketing to her core. She cried out and he switched breasts, doing the same thing to the other one.

“Fuck; oh FUCK!” She yelled

He kissed up the valley of her breasts and to her neck where he sucked on her pulse point, making her whine.

“That’s it sweetheart,” he said against her skin, his tongue lazily skimming over her skin “come for me.”

She cried out as she let go and he held her tightly against him as she came down from her high; her panties and his jeans soaked.

“I’m not done with you.” He growled in her ear as he picked her up and stood, her legs wrapping around his waist. He turned around and laid her down then started to remove his own clothes. First his jacket, then boots and socks along with his flannel. He then laid on his side next to her, his hand running over her bare stomach. He worked his way up, his hand taking the time to caress her skin; as if he was memorizing every curve. She laid there, absorbing everything. The way his rough hand felt on her skin, his scent that surrounded her, the look in his eyes as he drank her in.

“You’re beautiful,” he murmured before kissing her “so beautiful.”

She wrapped an arm around his shoulder, her other hand tangling in his hair. His hand drifted down her side and over her panties. He reached down and grabbed behind her knee, tangling her legs with his. She pulled back and he kissed her neck as she let out “mmhhh” sounds, biting her lip.

“I’ve wanted this for so long.” she breathed

“And?” He asked as he playfully bit her earlobe “Up to par?”

“Exceeds expectations.” She told him as she arched her back.

“You feel so fucking good,” he told her and then cupped her still covered sex “mh, so wet. All this for me?”

“Yes,” she told him, gasping “all for you.”

“Mh, I like the sound of that.” He said with a smirk as he kissed her. Faster than she could blink, he slipped his fingers over the waistband of her panties and began to touch her soaking core. He slid two fingers into her and she winced.

“Ow,” She said and he pulled back

“I’m sorry,” he said “I hurt you?”

She nodded and said

“I’m small, like really small.”

“I’ll go slow,” he said “promise.”

“You won’t hurt me?” She asked him

“Not intentionally baby,” he told her and kissed her forehead “never.”

She nodded and he pulled his fingers out of her. He guided his fingers from her hole to her clit. She moaned as he did this, he alternated between fast and deliciously slow.

“Oh, that feels so good.” She told him as she writhed under his touch.

“You like it when I touch you like this?” He asked her.

“Yes,” she answered “oh, I love it.”

“Mh, that’s a good girl,” he told her “nice and wet.”

He gently pushed his pointer finger inside of her and she didn’t wince this time.

“You touch yourself like this sweet girl?” He asked as he bit her earlobe.

“No sir,” she answered “I just touch my clit.”

He growled at her answer, he slowly slid his finger in and out, making her moan.

“Dean,” she breathed, his one finger wasn’t enough “I want more, give me more, please.”

He smirked

“So sweet when you beg for me.” He told her and easily slipped another finger inside of her. She whined as he pushed further into her, finding the spot that made her go nuts.

“Oh, OH!” She cried out, bucking her hips against him “Dean, oh god!”

“That the spot baby?” He asked, making the “come here” motion with his fingers “Right there?”

“Yes!” She cried out, her back arching and her nails digging into his shoulder “Right there! Please, right there!”

Her walls clamped down on his fingers as he increased his movements, his thumb flicked over her clit, making her cry out.

“That’s it,” he encouraged her “be loud baby. I want to hear you.”

“Dean, Dean, oh god!” She cried out “feels so-fuck- feels so fucking good!”

“Come again for me sweetheart,” he said “soak my hand like you did my jeans.”

She threw her head back, alternating between screaming his name and swearing. She let go; one last brush from his fingertips sending her over the edge as her second orgasm crashed around her. She came all over his hand and she watched as he raised it to his lips and licked her juices off of his fingers like it was the world’s best ice cream.

“So sweet,” he commented “so fucking sweet.”

With startling swiftness, he wrapped and arm around her and rolled her on top of him. She straddled his lap and they kissed

“I want some more of that.” He said with a smirk.

Before she could question him, he quickly slid off her ruined panties and threw them aside. He grabbed the back of her thighs and pulled her up his body, she was now straddling his face. She gasped as he kissed her inner thigh, his stubble scratching her sensitive skin in the most delicious way. She put her hands on the wall behind her bed to hold herself steady as she felt his strong tongue run from her soaking hole to her clit, the same way his fingers had. He’d barely touched her and she was ready to come again.

“AHHHH!” She cried out, his hands slid up the back of her thighs to her waist, holding her in place.

“Mh; you taste so good baby.” He groaned below her, his hardness getting to the point of painful. He slid his hands down the back of her thighs again and opened her legs a little more to give him better access. He gave short, strong licks through her folds as she started to shake.

“Dean, fuck!” She cried out, wishing she had something to hold on to “oh fuck, DEAN!”

He moaned; hearing her yell his name like that was probably his new favorite sound. She looked around for something to grip on to and the only thing she found was Dean’s hair. She reached down and slid her fingers through the longer hair on the top of his head and grabbed it. He moaned again, louder this time as the sensation shot straight to his core, and he shifted below her.

“That’s it,” he told her, his fingers digging into her thighs “fuck sweetheart.”

She cried out as his tongue swirled just inside her and then he buried his face into her, sucking on her.

“FUCK!” She screamed as she tried to jump away, the sensations too overwhelming. He held her tightly so she couldn’t. He pulled away a little bit and said

“It’s okay baby girl, enjoy it.”

“Dean, I, I don’t know if I-“ she started and he shushed her.

“You’re overthinking it,” he told her, his fingertips skimming down her thighs “Relax.”

He dove back in, his lips sealing over her clit. Every doubt, thought and reservation in her mind went flying out of the window. He tongue darted out, lapping over her bundle of nerves as she let out a loud scream, unable to hold back. He held her in place again, his tongue running through her folds; he alternated between quick and slow, drawing moans and screams out of her that even she didn’t think she was capable of.

“Oh god, Dean I’m gonna! AH FUCK!” She cried out as she came hard, her vision going white as her juices soaked his mouth. She gave one final cry as her body shook and he crawled out from under her. He quickly stripped off his clothes as she sank down on to the bed, laying down.

“You want more sweet girl?” He asked as he brushed her hair out of her face and she nodded.

“Please,” she begged, she was strung out and wanted more from him “more please.”

“What do you want sweet girl?” Dean asked, his fingers tracing over her skin.

“I wanna feel you in me,” she choked out “deep in me.”

She rose up on to her hands and knees, sticking her ass out for him. He audibly growled and gripped the globes of her ass hard.

“Mh, better than I thought.” He said, his lower lip dragging between his teeth.

“Dean please,” she begged him “please I want you so badly.”

He leaned over her, the hardened head of his cock brushing her inner thigh.

“What do you want?” He asked, his voice seductive and caring at the same time “Tell me what you want.”

“Spank me.” She told him, a smirk growing across his face. He pulled his hand back and gave her a firm smack on her ass. The delicious sensation ran through her and she said “oh god, more please.”

He did it again harder this time

“Oh fuck!” She cried out “harder!”

He popped her again, the sound of his hand hitting her butt and the cry she gave was almost enough to make him come all over her.

“Like that!” She moaned and he smacked her on the ass again, drawing another high pitched cry from her. He guided the head of his cock to her hole and was surprised to see how wet it was.

“Mh,” he said, teasing the head of his cock through her folds “you’re a bad girl aren’t you? You’re wetter after being spanked.”

“I like it,” she told him “I wanna be spanked!”

Dean fought not to blow his entire load in her right then and there. He pulled the head of his cock away and he kissed from the middle of her back up to her ear.

“I want you all for my self.” he said in her ear as he bit her earlobe

“Claim me,” she answered “make me yours Dean.” Her heart was pounding and she was nearly dripping from anticipation.

He groaned

“You wanna be mine sweet girl?” He asked

“Yes,” she answered “more than anything.” She sounded wrecked, her hips thrust up to meet his “please Dean. I need you in me. NOW!”

He easily slid in her, burying himself to the hilt and groaning as he did.

“FUCK! You are fucking tight!” He yelled “You sure you’re not a virgin sweetheart?”

She nodded, biting her lip and looking over her shoulder at him.

“I’ve never-AH!” She cried out as he slowly moved “never had anyone as big as you.”

He audibly growled as he thrust hard into her.

“Oh, fuck. Fuck!” She yelled as she started grinding on him, chasing the release she desperately craved.

“Look at you,” he commented and grabbed her hair, and making it tilt “you like grinding on me sweetheart?”

“Yes!” She cried out “GOD, I want you to fuck me hard!”

He swiftly pulled out of her and flipped her on to her back, pinning her hands by her head.

“There’s plenty of time for me to fuck you senseless sweetheart,” he said “But you told me to claim you, and I will.”

Shocked into silence and a shiver of anticipation running down her spine, she nodded as he edged his way back inside her.

“I want this too.” He said, his hand slipping down her body and his fingers brushing over her fast beating heart.

The realization crashed over her like an Acme anvil; he wanted the same thing from her that she wanted from him.

“Only,” she breathed and slowly closed her eyes, holding back tears, she slowly reopened her eyes and went on “only if I get yours too.” as a single tear fell out of her eye.

A slow smirk crossed his face as he brushed her tear away with his thumb.

“You can have it baby.” He told her and kissed her as his hand slid back up her body and his fingers laced through hers, pinning them down as he buried himself into her, both of them gasping as they began to move together.

“Fuck Dean,” she moaned out “feels so good. So fucking good.”

“That’s right sweetheart,” he said and kissed her “tell me everything. Let me hear that filthy mouth of yours.”

“You feel so fucking good buried in me,” she told him “you fill me up so good.”

He moved a little faster, hitting the spot in her that made her whine.

Without missing a beat, he rolled on to his back, pulling her on top of him. She rocked her hips back and forth as he caught her right nipple in his mouth, sucking on it. Her rhythm sped up as she let out a loud cry. He mouth came off of her nipple with a wet “POP” and he repeated the process on her left nipple.

“Jesus fuck Dean!” she moaned

She slid her hands out of his and ran her hands all over his tanned and freckles torso; she could feel every muscle and scar from his tough occupation. He let out a moan, loving the feel of her soft hands all over his skin. She slid her hands up his stomach and chest, lowering her chest over his as her hands came to his left pectoral muscle; the anti-possession symbol glaring back at her. It matched the one she had in the middle of her back, that she’d gotten on his and Sam’s insistence. She kissed the points on the star shape, her fingertips grazing over his skin and he gripped her harder. Their moans and grunts filled the room; the sound of the bed shifting mixing with skin hitting skin. His hands slid up her thighs as he sat up, holding her hips as they kissed. She ducked her head down and kissed all over his neck and shoulders, her hands roaming over his back. Without realizing it, her eyes drifted closed as she tried to log everything into her memory.

“Baby?” He asked softly

“Mh?” She asked, biting her lip.

“Look at me sweet girl.” He murmured in her ear. Her eyes opened and she could see his forest green ones looking back at her, they pressed their foreheads together, their bodies rolling the rhythm together.

“So beautiful,” he said, his hands gripping her hips “my beautiful girl.”

When they kissed, a renewed passion washed over both of them. They took their time kissing as they kept moving their hips together. She held his face in her hands, his stubble scratching her palms. She whined against his lips, her body begging for release.

“Dean,” she breathed out “I wanna come, please let me come.”

“Hold out for me,” He told her “just a little longer.”

She wasn’t sure if she could as she bit her lip. He quickly pinned her to the bed, holding both of her hands at the wrists over her head with one of his hands. She bent her legs at the knees, her feet flat on the bed. He was on his knees and using his hands for stability, he drilled into her. Her brain couldn’t form words as she let out moans and swears as he mercilessly pounded her sweet spot.

“That’s it,” he growled in her ear “like that baby, just like that.”

She arched her back and let out a scream she didn’t even know she was capable of as he moaned in her ear.

“I’m gonna-oh FUCK!” He yelled as he picked up even more speed and then let go deep inside her. He moaned as his hips slowly came to a stop, both of them breathing hard. He pulled out of her and they both laid on their sides, catching their breath. He curled one arm under his head while his free hand roamed over her electrified skin. She studied his face, her fingertips grazing over his cheeks.

“What’re you thinking?” She asked him. She was terrified that they’d made a mistake, that the things he’d said were in the heat of the moment. She knew he cared about her, but could he love her the way she wanted him to? The way she needed him to?

He gave her a gentle smile, his fingers drawing nonsensical patterns on her back.

“That you’re amazing, just the way you are.” He told her.

A wide grin spread across her face and she kissed him, her fingers tangling in the hair on the back of his head. That was when she realized, he was capable of loving her as more than just a friend. She just had to let him.


End file.
